


Stars

by AceQueenKing



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Rose is too bright; he burns for her.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



The Doctor has known stars, moons, and suns; known the vast, cold reaches of space.

And he has known Rose. The _Amazing_ Rose Tyler.

She holds out an arm to him, eyes glowing; a white-dwarf star burning bright, speaking it’s own elegy.

 _I am the bad wolf_ , she says, and he wants to tell her, that she is not a wolf; she is a star, burning, the universe’s creation, precious, _beloved—_ but there’s no time for that, not now.

He leans forward, kissing her, drawing out the flame.

Rose is too bright; he burns for her.

 _Live_ , he prays. _Live_.


End file.
